Dancing the Night Away
by ShanRB
Summary: Both just wanted to go out and have a little fun and spending the night dancing with someone might just be what they both need. AU set before RnA meet in Sean's office.


Dance the Night Away

All Robert wanted was to go have a few drinks, maybe dance with a few lovely ladies. This last mission hadn't really gone as smoothly as it should have and he wanted to put it behind him. Neither him or O'Reilly had been hurt but the Swede managed to get a few scrapes and bruises. They were back in Paris now and he just wanted to go out for a little while and unwind before he had to report in the day after tomorrow.

He picked a little club not far from his hotel that he had been to a time or two before. Once he was inside the club he made his way to the bar and took a seat. Drink in hand he looked around and noticed there were already several people out on the floor dancing. Even if he just seats and enjoys a few drinks while watching the dance floor he knew he'd enjoy his evening, there was no shortage of attractive woman there this evening.

He was almost done his second drink when he noticed a dark-haired beauty on the other side of the dance floor. From here he could tell she couldn't yet be out of her teens but that didn't mean he didn't find her breathtakingly beautiful. Sexy, gorgeous, ravishing, she fit all of those. When he's ready to ask someone to dance she will be the first woman he asked he thinks with a smile, that is if she's still here.

Robert orders another drink then turns to watch her again. She is now close to the dance floor swaying in time with the music. God help him, he couldn't stop watching her. When she looked up their eyes met and she smiled at him, he smiled back and gave her a little nod. The song changed and a man walked over to her, clearly asking her to dance. Robert watched as she turned him down but the guy didn't take the hint. When he grabbed her arm the young woman pulled her arm back and gave him a look that said she was not interested as she most likely told him that he should leave her alone. Of course, Robert couldn't hear them but he felt that was basically what he was seeing. She glanced back in his direction and when she noticed him watching she rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly then they grinned at each other.

It seemed the man took the hint and backed off and the beauty started to sway to the music again. He could watch her all night, she has a perfect body and watching her sway her hips is making it hard to think about anything but her. He put his glass down and the bartender asked if needed another. Robert said no, he decided that if he was going to have another drink it was going to be with her.

Just as he got off his barstool he noticed the man was back again trying to get her to dance with him again. Robert made his way across the dance floor and stepped up to them, "Sorry I'm late Luv."

"That's alright darling, I'm just glad you here now. I've been wanting to dance with you since I got here." She had noticed him as soon as she walked in the club and when she noticed him watching she had hoped he would come over. He has to be one of the sexiest men she has ever seen and she wouldn't mind if they spent the rest of the night dancing the night away. She took his hand and lead him out on to the dance floor. When she smiles at him over her shoulder and saw him smiling back she knows it's going to be a fun night. She doesn't often get a night off, with the extra training she is getting on top of her assignments but when she does she takes full advantage of it.

As they started to dance she was pleased to see this man at least had a few moves, this clearly was not his first time disco dancing. After they had danced to a few songs a slow song came on and he took her hand and lead her over to the bar, "What can I get you to drink?"

"Champagne cocktail," she told the bartender.

"I'll get another Scotch." The bartender turned to start making their drinks and Robert leaned in closer, "Do I get to know your name?"

She smiled, "Annie," she told him. Usually, she would give a fake name, knowing she will never see her dance partner again but she had started to tell him her real name before even thinking about what she was saying so she just changed it slightly.

"Annie, nice to meet you, I'm Bobby."

She smiled up at him. That grin, those dimples, and those eyes, he's even better looking up close. For a moment she was a little sad that she will only get this one evening with him but in her line of work that's just how it is. "Thank you for coming over before. I would have hated to have had to hurt that other guy. It would have ruined one of my rare evenings out," she told him playfully.

"You don't get to go out often, why's that strick parents?" He knew she was young but there was something about how she carried herself that made him believe she might not be as young as he had first thought.

"No, nothing like that. I just don't have a lot of free time."

"I know the feeling, my work often keeps me busy for weeks at a time."

"So we are both here just looking for a little fun," she said still smiling at him.

"I guess we are. Can I interest you in an evening of dancing maybe a few laughs, we'll just go with the flow and see where the night takes us before we have to go our separate ways?"

"I'd like that very much." She finished her drink then took his hand, "Come on Bobby, times wasting."

Robert smiled at her, finished his drink and let her pull him back onto the dance floor. He had no intention of trying to get her into bed this evening but he was definitely going to enjoy watching her dance around and he already knew she would be making appearances in his late-night fantasizes.

They danced well into the night and after shutting down this club they decided to go for a walk hoping to find another club to continue their night of fun. The man from earlier hadn't bothered them again and Robert knew that was because to anyone watching they would appear to be a couple. They held hands when they weren't dancing, Annie would touch him while they danced. He would even put his hand on her hip as they walked through the crowd of people. They seemed to both automatically turn to go get drinks when the tempo changed and the other couples would start slow dancing.

Robert hadn't minded that, he knew that if he took her in his arms he would want to kiss her, that he would not only want to see her again, that he would need to see her. This woman is just the type of woman he could see having a life with but since he already knew this was only for tonight he just wanted to enjoy what little time they had together.

As they walked hand in hand they talked a little but neither of them really told the other many personal things about themselves. They knew they were both in Paris because of their work, that they both enjoyed adventure and for now, they were happy with their lives the way they are. When he heard the sounds of music coming from a late-night club he smiled at her, "I knew we weren't done dancing. Follow me, Annie, our night isn't over yet." She laughed and they hurried off in the direction of the music.

As soon as they were inside he had her on the dance floor, Robert couldn't think of a time when he had just let himself have fun like this. There was nothing else behind this, they were just enjoying themselves and each other's company. Robert would not pretend he wasn't attracted to her but he was not hitting on her either. He had noticed her admiring him too, she would just smile but neither of them felt the need to talk about what they were both feeling about the other.

In this club, they again would go for drinks when the slower songs would come on. It was almost dawn when they wandered back out of the club. "Can I escort you back to your place? I would hate for anything to happen to you after this amazing night."

"I can make my way home all by myself but you can get me into a cab."

"That I can do. Annie, I had a great time tonight, this was just what I needed and I am so glad I met you and got to spend it with you."

"Bobby, if things were different for me I would want to see you again. I would have wanted to be in your arms," she admitted.

"If I had held you I would have wanted to kiss you."

She smiled at him and took both of his hands, "Is that all you thought about?"

"No, and in a different time or place I would be asking you out or for your number something, anything so I can see you again." When a cab stopped beside them Robert reached up and touched her cheek gently. "Thank you for tonight."

She smiled at him leaning her head into his hand. If she kissed him even just on the cheek she knew she would not be getting in this cab unless he was with her. There was no denying what she was feeling, how she reacted to him. "Good-bye Bobbie."

"Good-bye Annia, whatever life has in store for you, be safe."

"You too, I am so glad to have gotten this night with you." She stepped back and he opened to cab door for her, once she was inside he closed the door then watched the cab take her away. As he did Robert told himself if he ever sees her again he won't let her go so easily. Then he turns and hales a cab for himself.

**Four months later Sean Donely's office.**

Sean is briefing his team on their latest assignment. There would be a new addition to the team and Robert would be partnered with her for this one. Sean was telling them about what was expected and why it was so important.

"He's due at a peace conference that the enemy is trying to sabotage. You got that?" Sean asked.

"Oh, I've got it alright. Just when do I meet this hotshot new partner of mine, hm?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out Mr. Scorpio?"

"Robert Scorpio, meet Anna Devane. The Swede and O'Reilly already know Anna, they've already worked with her on a couple of missions," Sean continued but all Robert could think when he turned around to see her was it's her, it's Annie the woman form that wonderful night. You little minks, a WSB agent, I never would have guessed Annie.

Anna was shocked to see that Robert Scorpio, serious WSB agent that she had heard so much about was her Bobby. This assignment was definitely going to be interesting she thought with a little smirk. She had no idea what to say since the others all believe they don't know each other, "How do you do. It's ah, it's charming to meet you too."

It took him a second to answer, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Ah, no offense I'd just rather be working with O'Reilly."

She wasn't insulted by the fact they both chose to leave out that fact they had indeed met before. Clearly, they were not going to mention that fact, not around others anyway. This was going to be fun Anna thought, whatever happens now she was definitely going to enjoy more time with this man and once they are alone maybe they would acknowledge knowing each other and talk about the night they danced away together. With any luck, she will get another chance to dance with him as well.

**A/N: Just a little fun story inspired but the song Does Your Mother Know by Abba, it didn't come out until '79 so they couldn't dance to it though. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
